With the development of the display technologies, the making techniques of display panels also tend to be mature. The existing display panel mainly includes organic light-emitting display panel (OLED), liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), etc. The organic light-emitting device, as a self-luminous display device, needs no separate light source, and thus can be operated at a low voltage with high quality such as light weight, thinning, wide view angle, high contrast and fast response, and therefore has attracted lots of attention as the next generation display device.
However, the optical display performance of the organic light-emitting display panel needs to be further improved.